


Equius's Ass-Mounted Gym Bag

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body odor, Clothing Kink, F/M, Farting, Gross, Smut, Weirdness, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Equius enjoys showing lowbloods their place, and Kanaya finds herself on the receiving end of one of his punishments.This story contains clothing entrapment, body odor and farting. This was based on an idea submitted to https://homestuckkinkideas.tumblr.com/ which I am now a moderator of. Check them out!





	Equius's Ass-Mounted Gym Bag

Kanaya shuddered as she made her way past Equius’s Hive. She’d heard horrible rumors about the reclusive troll, about the things he liked to do to insubordinate lowbloods and mutants to show them their place. It took a lot to truly terrify a rainbowdrinker, and Kanaya would’ve have considered passing his Hive if she could’ve avoided it. Unfortunately, it was directly in the path of her destination, so she had no choice. 

She stepped quietly past the door, her steps so delicate that her feet seemed to barely touch the ground. She practically glided over the grass…she was so close, a few more steps would bring her out of the danger zone and into safety. 

That was when things started to go wrong. A dense muscular arm wrapped itself around Kanaya, and the squirming troll was dragged into the hive.

Her captor’s strength was overwhelming, she was no more able to break his grasp than she was able to move a mountain with her bare hands. She was dragged deeper and deeper into the building, down a flight of stairs. Most of the Hive was dark, but this room was brightly illuminated. It was small, with a variety of different workout machines pushed up against the walls. The light allowed her to see her assailant: the tall, muscular troll in square black shades known as Equius Zahhak. 

“D–> I’ve been waiting to do this for an e%tremely long time,” Equius said. The troll wore a black tank top and shorts, both darkened with sweat stains. Equius’s entire body radiated with a potent musk that made Kanaya’s eyes water. 

“What Are You Doing?” Kanaya said, as Equius released her grip over her mouth, only to hoist her over his shoulder with his one arm.

“D–> You’ll see,” he replied coldly. With his free arm, he opened up the waistband to his shorts, revealing his dark blue boxers underneath, and unleashing a humid ghost of ball sweat and cockmusk that made Kanaya gag. Unfortunately for her, she was about to get even more well-antiquated with the detestable odor.

Equius tipped her backwards, so she slid out of his grasp, and into the opening in his shorts. By time Kanaya realized what was happening, it was already too late.

“No, You Can’t Do This To Me!” she said. Gravity dragged her downwards. She landed head-first in Equius’s boxers, and the rest of her body followed. Equius released his waistband, which snapped shut, forming a seal around Kanaya and preventing her escape.

Kanaya was in a truly nightmarish environment. Her one side was pushed up against the dank, sodden fabric of Equius’s boxers, and the other against his firm ass cheeks and heavy balls, also drenched in the troll’s perspiration. 

Equius’s boxers swelled with the outline of Kanaya’s squirming body, his undies stretching to accommodate the form of the full-sized troll.. The jadeblood was doing everything she could to escape, but it was all pointless. Equius’s undies were designed to withstand his own uncontrollable strength, so Kanaya had no chance against her sweaty prison. The protrusion in his boxers shifted and bulged, as Kanaya punched, kicked, and thrashed her body about. Her struggles did nothing to deter Equius. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. She heard a persistent throbbing echoing through the inside of Equius’s undies. After a few seconds she realized that it was the pulsating pounding of his erection.

“Let Me Go This Instant!” she said. Equius was silent. 

Kanaya couldn’t see anything within her prison, but she could definitely smell something. Equius’s undies were filled with the humid fumes of his body odor. It smelled like he hadn’t taken a bath in weeks, perhaps months, so potent was his musk. 

“What’s Happening?” Kanaya said. She could feel her body bobbing up and down, and she could feel the sound of purposeful footfalls beneath her. Equius hadn’t done his daily workout yet, and he wasn’t gone to let the troll squirming away in his underwear stop him. 

Equius was doing squats, barbell over his shoulder, knees pushing him up and down, up and down. Kanaya felt like she was on a malfunctioning elevator. She was no longer sure of her nausea was due to motion sickness or the smell which seemed to be getting worse. Equius started sweating even more heavily the moment he started working out.

Kanaya cool feel the lukewarm droplets, as they dribbled their way between the crack of Equius’s cheeks and onto her face. 

After a few more reps, she heard the metal clang of the barbell being placed back in its original position. 

Maybe this was finally over. Maybe she could…

Her only warning was a brief growl from Equius’s stomach, and it wasn’t nearly enough to prepare her for what happened next. 

*PRRRRFFFBT*

An absolute monster of a fart roared its way from Equius’s hole, between his tight muscular ass cheeks, and then right into Kanaya’s nose. His fetid flatulence carried with it an even more nauseating version of his natural musk, along with an overpoweringly meaty odor, mixed in with Gog knows how many other sickening scents.

Kanaya screamed as she was thrown into a state of immediate panic. Kanaya squirmed and flailed about in utter desperation, kicking her feet with all her might against the stretchy fabric.

Equius loved the feeling of weight and heft that a living troll added once they were shoved into his drooping shorts, and he adored the sensation of their desperate squirms even more. Kanaya’s struggling changed her position in Equius’s boxers. She had moved from the back to the bottom, with her head still dangerously near the muscular troll’s ass, and Equius’s weighty scrotum draped over her chest. Equius’s pants were no longer bulging backwards, but sagging straight down between his thighs. His excited bulge spurted a bud of stinking precum into the front of his boxers, which bled through to the outside of his shorts. His bulging, squirming boxers gave him a peculiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach…or maybe that was just gas.

“Sorry, that protein shake must not be agreeing with me,” Equius said, before releasing a second fart that was just as powerful and rotten as his last.

Kanaya’s nostrils stung, and her eyes watered, twin rivers of melted black eyeliner running down her pale cheeks. Holding her breath wouldn’t save her, she needed to breath eventually, and Equius’s shorts seemed to be airtight. The smells never dissipated, they only lingered, mixing with each other, becoming more revolting, pushing the jadeblood closer and closer to the point of passing out. Equius’s farts were unrelenting, each time Kanaya felt as though she was close to recovering from the last one, she was hit directly in the face with another blast. 

And then…freedom. Kanaya was so overwhelmed that she hadn’t noticed that Equius had walked all the way outside.The Highblood opened his waistband, and plucked Kanaya out by her head, dropping her onto the ground rather unceremoniously. He vanished back into the darkness of his Hive before Kanaya could say anything to him, or fully comprehend what had happened. 

—-

Hours later, Kanaya returned to her Hive, where Rose awaited her. 

“Is everything alright?” Rose said, her expression one of genuine concern. “You’re late, and you look a exhausted.” Rose sniffed the air. “And you smell like…” Rose was too polite to describe Kanaya’s odor in detail aloud. “What happened?”

“I Don’t Want To Talk About It,” Kanaya said, and they left it at that.


End file.
